Forum:Frederic
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is [User:Sonblue ] Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Frederic was born on April 7, 1893 in Germany, his mother Johanna, was a powerful Precognitive and had his entire family moved to the U.S. 5 years after his birth upon having a vision Of Ha-Shoah(The Holocaust), when Adolf Hitler became chancellor of Germany and began killing thousands of Jewish people. Being Jewish, and her son half, she feared for her family’s life. Within a year after moving to the U.S. she died, her physic powers had grew and she began to have night terrors of the Entire event. She developed empathic and telepathic powers feeling the deaths and pain of people who died, in the future no less. Her health grew worse by the days as she even began to feel the pains and emotions of everyone in the present except her son. One day before she died she told her son “Never forget January 30, 1933” with a kiss she returned to her room where she died that morning. He contemplated on that date for years until October of 1939 when he found out that Germany had started a war. Figuring his mother wanted him to stop Hitler he joined the U.S. Military, though they didn’t join the war until after the Japanese bombed the American fleet in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, on December 7, 1941. Joining the war he quickly went up in ranking watching as many of his friends died by the hands of many Japanese. During the war he constantly saw projections of a woman which saved him many different times. One time, which he remembers most vividly, A Japanese bomb was unknowingly heading in his squads direction. The figure managed to get his attention and caused him to leave his post saving his life, though his squad perished. Becoming an airmen a year later, Frederic lead small-scale raids on military positions in the Kuril Islands, He was later shot down and reported dead. He washed up on the coastal city of Hiroshima many months later with no memory. The people there nurtured him back to earth and soon taught him their ways and language. He lives there until August 6, 1945 when an U.S. bomber dropped the first atomic bomb. It killed thousands but he came out unharmed, His powers activated for the first time in his life protecting him from damage and negating the effects of radiation on his body. Negating the effects of gravity on his body he flew back to the U.S. where he trained as one of their weapons in the army, unknown to many people they had/have many mutants and super humans in the military as “weapons”. After reporting back to america He traveled to Asia and stayed there for the remainder of the war training in the mountains. He'd eventually travel back to America ,January of 2014, and set up a meeting with the head master in order to submit an application. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Humble, Kind but strict at times. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Teacher of X-men / S.H.I.E.L.D Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Adult Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero/Agent What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? He has the power of Nagation and he is a Combat Specialest. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? No living Family Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? No, Second. List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Everyday If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: Not Sure. Category:Not Confirmed Category:Confirmation